


The Hunter and the Hunted

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Making Up, SCott is an idiot, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Comes Back, Werewolf Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Stiles life has been far from easy, losing his mother to a disease that was incurable, unfightable, watching her slowly deteriorate day by day until the day she finally forgot him and then eventually forgot herself.With the werewolf, drama came yet more and more death! Death seems to follow him around where ever he goes; his mother was gone and now thanks to Gerard so is his dad.He doesn’t know what persuaded him to leave Beacon Hills, he was a mess could barely breathe through the panic attacks and the sobbing he was doing over losing his dad, at being alone. It was Allison of all people that convinced him to go with her and Chris and hunt the old bastard down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a canon divergence Season 1 happened and most of Season 2 happened as well accept Gerard used the Kanima to kill Stiles father then Scott forced Derek to bite him, Gerard escaped like he did in the series but he gets over the black goo and becomes a werewolf again.

Stiles life has been far from easy, losing his mother to a disease that was incurable, unfightable, watching her slowly deteriorate day by day until the day she finally forgot him and then eventually forgot herself.

Then he watched his dad almost destroy himself when he hit the bottle, watched as his last remaining family member almost lost himself as completely as his mother had in her final days.

But they healed together that was until this whole werewolf thing his best friend since the second grade got bitten by psycho alpha and turned into something that not even a young Stiles would believe was real and he had a massive imagination when he was younger.

With the werewolf drama came more and more death first it was Peter Hale psycho alpha killing anyone then it was Jackson’s fault, well Jackson and Matt as he was the Kanima master at first but eventually it was Gerard who took control of Jackson killing anyone that got in his way.

Yet more and more death! Death seems to follow him around where ever he goes; his mother was gone and now thanks to Gerard so is his dad.

He can say without a shadow of a doubt Gerard needs to die and yet Scott let him go, Scott thought he’d won enough with the mountain ash pills that Gerard was weak and pitiful that he didn’t need to be watched like a hawk the man that killed his father didn’t deserve to be kept an eye on.

Of course, the old man disappeared, weak or not the man has been a hunter for longer than Stiles has been able to wipe his own ass.

He doesn’t know what persuaded him to leave Beacon Hills, he was a mess could barely breathe through the panic attacks and the sobbing he was doing over losing his dad, at being alone.

It was Allison of all people that convinced him to go with her and Chris and hunt the old bastard down, Allison after all had been brain washed by the old man and in a way, she lost her mother because of him, they were kind of in the same boat.

Everything was kind of a blur from there they left Beacon Hills in the dead of night the only person they informed was a lawyer that Chris had arranged for to settle everything in Beacon Hills on Stiles behalf, the house’s mortgage would be paid off for by the hefty life insurance premium his dad was on, the remaining money as well his father’s war and police pensions would be held in a bank for Stiles for when he reaches maturity.

He didn’t care about none of that, he was just happy when they passed the ‘You are now leaving Beacon Hills, please come again soon’ sign.

Chris had been granted legal guardianship status over Stiles superbly fast and Stiles is convinced Chris has a judge in his pocket or something.

It was the beginning of summer and Stiles and Scott were supposed to be pigging out on the sofa watching too much tv and plenty of movies to make up for Scott’s lack of watching Star Wars over the past however many years of friendship.

However, his summers filled with too little sleep, too many panic attacks and being taught how to hunt by Chris and Allison.

Chris teaches him how to shoot a gun, Allison how to shoot a bow, he gets taught self defence and offence.

He gets taught how to kill a human and although he protests he’s taught how to kill a werewolf as well.

Chris made the good point that they didn’t know if Scott’s little trick actually stopped Gerrard from turning into a werewolf indefinitely of just at the moment he was still taking the pills, so when they eventually find Gerard he could be a sick vicious bastard coughing up black goo, or a sick vicious bastard that’s even more vicious with bright glowing blue eyes and sharp, sharp claws.

They pick up reports from Chris’s hunter mates in Nevada and follow them but by the time they get there all’s they find is tissues with black goo on them in some motel room.

The next time they see proof of Gerrard it’s CCTV footage in Quebec, Canada, they eye flair on the footage is unmistakeable the bastard’s a werewolf.

“What does he want in Quebec?” Allison had asked the question on everyone’s minds and nobody had an answer not even Chris.

It turns out the thing Gerard wanted in Quebec was money!

They found a clawed and mangled corpse in Quebec when they eventually got there, another old man that looked harmless or well the pictures on the wall made him seem that way anyway there wasn’t much to identify remain wise.

The old man had been called Elliot Connor, a hunter back in the old days that taught Gerard how to hunt, the man was in his nineties.

They carried on the tracking of Gerard all summer, they went all over Europe, staying in France for a month, Chris had a villa in France and Stiles honestly didn’t think hunting paid that much.

He started to grow closer to them both and eventually he doesn’t know how but he started to care for them, his panic attacks stopped because his dreams were wrong he wasn’t on his own like they reminded him he was every night he had those two.

They taught him everything they knew and before long the spastic idiot that was more likely to shoot himself in the foot if he picked up a gun was no more.

He was good with the fighting stuff he’s never going to be the strongest muscle wise but he’s fast limber and knows how to use an opponent’s strength into their weakness.

It was the end of August, Allison had taken him into Paris to do the whole sightseeing thing as a reward for being great during the training.

Chris was in Paris too, but he was dealing with some of his weapons dealing to the French police, he had to pay for them hopping all over Europe somehow.

“Dad wanted me to talk to you” Allison starts the conversation her gaze isn’t looking at him it’s focused on the ant sized people below them at the bottom of the Eiffel tower.

“Sounds like I’m not going to like what you’re going to say” Stiles sighs himself keeping his gaze on the people below ignoring the other people on the viewing deck behind him.

“It’s nothing bad don’t worry, it’s just that it’s been a month since we’ve had any sighting of him and he has an idea” Allison lets him know her hand grabbing his where it was holding on white knuckled on the metal bar. “He wants you to know it’s completely your decision you decide what we do”

“What’s my decision?” He asks frowning.

“He thinks that the most logical place Gerrard will go to is back to Beacon Hills” 

“Why on earth would he go back there?” but the answer is suddenly clear as soon as he’s asked, “To get revenge on Scott and Derek?” Stiles asks the answer was obvious when you think of it, the old man was obsessed with being the alpha he’s had a pop of a few alphas around Europe but the European packs were way too big, Derek would be an easy option and revenge on the kid that stopped him from becoming an alpha right away would be the most likely thing to happen.

“So, he wants us to go back to Beacon Hills?” 

“Yeah, but he said it’s up to you, he knows you’ve not spoken to Scott since you left, he knows you still blame him a little for what happened, and it might be hard to go back there so soon after your father…’

“I don’t just blame Scott a little” Stiles snorts ignoring the dad comment “I blame him and Deaton a lot, they decided this plan without letting anyone know they didn’t even know if it would work and it obviously didn’t he’s a fucking werewolf” He tells her hissing the ‘werewolf’ lowly.

“I understand you know I do” Allison gives him a reassuring smile.

“Have you spoken to anyone in Beacon Hills?” Stiles questions.

“Lydia, well I’m speaking to Lydia but she’s not actually in Beacon Hills her and Jackson are in London, Jackson stuck around long enough for Derek to explain Werewolf 101 and she and he left for the summer they should be going back soon actually term starts again in six days”

“Going back to Beacon Hills is the most logical thing to do” Stiles agrees “But I don’t know if I can handle seeing Scott” Stiles admits, He might have spent the summer becoming stronger learning how to hunt but he doesn’t think he can deal with that shit yet “Hell I don’t even know if that lawyer has paid off the mortgage yet and put it in my name” Stiles admits.

“Stiles your still going to live with us if we go back, I mean if you want to like, just because we go back there nothing has to change, we can carry on doing what we’ve been doing this summer only we’d have to go to school, even with that I’m sure the school would let you take some more time off if you need to, as for the Scott thing I won’t let him near you” Allison tells him and Stiles gives her a small smile, she pulls him in for a small hug and he sighs into her hair.

“So, are we going to throw a penny off this thing or what?” Stiles asks.

“I’d rather not kill someone” Allison rolls her eyes.

“Did you not watch myth busters? A penny dropped from this height will sting but wouldn’t kill someone” Stiles laughs.

She pushes him in the direction of the massive elevator that takes you back to the bottom a smile on her own face.

///////////////

The first of September 9pm is when they go past the Beacon Hills sign two months away was nowhere near enough, but Chris is right, if Gerard comes looking for revenge he’s going to get more than he bargained for.

Stiles is going to do something Scott and Derek should have done, he’s going to kill the old bastard once and for all, his dad will be avenged.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles spent the last three days before the summer break ended signing lawyers’ documents that signed his childhood home into his name, and in the training room of the new house Chris had set up for them.

He didn’t actually leave the house; the lawyer had come to him and he’d been in the basement longer than he spent in his bed in the spare room.

Allison had been out a few times, Lydia and Jackson got back from there summer away in London a week before they got back so Allison and Lydia have been hanging out a lot always out in public or at either Lydia’s or Jackson’s house he appreciated Allison realising he wasn’t ready to see them yet without him having to tell her.

It’s a testament to how close they’ve kind of gotten that she can read him like a book now when ever since he turned into a werewolf not even Scott has been able to do that.

Stiles had found the strength to turn his phone back on yesterday and it didn’t stop pinging for a good six minutes when he finally looked he had about 300 missed calls and 1000 text messages his voicemail was full.

He’d spent a few hours reading everything the majority of them from people that knew his father offering their condolences, 300 where from Scott all of them along the lines of ‘Where did you go?’ ‘Allison’s gone too, wanna hang out?’ Stiles eventually got so fed up with his fake ass bullshit he deleted all of Scott’s text’s.

There was three messages from Derek as well the first one offering his sympathy, the second one thanking him for sticking up to Scott about how bad it was for the teen to use them all like he had and the third one was a request for his help researching some sort of water creature that was dated about 20 days after Stiles left nothing from then.

Surprisingly Lydia texted him a lot she seemed to understand she wasn’t going to get a reply Allison had obviously told her he was with her and Chris, she mostly just text him and told him about her day like he was some sort of diary.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Allison asks walking down the stairs stopping before she reaches the training mats and just plops down on the floor sitting cross legged.

“Shouldn’t you?” Stiles questions carrying on punching the punch bag feeling slightly self-conscious that his sweat soaked t-shirt was currently laying on top of the weapons across the room, his muscles have come on these past almost three months, he’s not scrawny anymore his abs are almost six-pac worthy nowhere near Derek level but then again who is.

“Did you manage to get through any of the book on the summer reading list for English?” Allison questions and Stiles can tell that’s not what she wants to ask.

“Yeah all of them…” he pants out his fists pause there attack as he goes to grab the bottle of water wiping his sweaty chest down with the towel and grabbing some throwing knives standing in front of a massive picture of Gerard “like four years ago” Stiles tells her punctuating the sentence as he throws the knife and smirking as it hits the old man square right in the middle of his eyes.

“Really?” Allison asks confused.

“Allison our high school has had the same teaching curriculum for ten years, I accessed the school’s database when I was twelve and got all the books they’d make us read I’ve got a stockpile of notes on every single book they’re making us read, I actually really like English” Stiles shrugs.

“What’s your GPA?” Allison asks confused she knows he’s smart but a twelve-year-old reading their current books, he must be smarter than she knows.

“4.0” Stiles says throwing the final knife and walking over to sit in front of her.

“Jesus, I barely get by with a 3.0” she snorts “You do know it’s 3am right?” Allison asks.

“Really?” Stiles questions looking at his wrist but realising he’d left it upstairs this morning before he came down here.

“You’ve been down here for sixteen hours, I’m guessing you’re nervous about tomorrow?” Allison asks wrapping the blanket she’d brought down with her around her body more tightly the basement was cold.

“I didn’t think I would be but as the day’s just gone on I realised I’m going to be seeing most of the pack tomorrow the last time I saw Erica and Boyd I was getting beaten up by your grandfather in the basement as he was electrocuting them both, the last time I saw Jackson and Lydia the girl I thought I was in love with was saving him from dying with her love, Scott, I don’t even want to speak to him and I know he’s going to try and talk to me as soon as he sees me but the last time I saw him, Gerard had just used Jackson to kill my dad and Scott enacted his masterplan of forcing Derek to bite Gerard, and then the idiot let him escape and we all know how well the hunt for him has been going” Stiles rolls his eyes falling backwards onto the soft training mat and looking up at the ceiling.

“God I think the only two people I can actually face without shame is Isaac and Derek, I mean let’s face it Isaac is an actual puppy and Derek’s probably the person that feels the most betrayed by what Scott did, I mean I’ve read the books you’re dad’s got and apparently the alphas bite is a very intimate thing to give, so what Scott did, grabbing Derek by the back of the hair and forcing him to bite Gerard was…” Stiles doesn’t even know how to phrase it without making it sound as nasty as it was.

“Was basically like the werewolf equivalent of sexual assault? Forcing him to bite without his consent?” Allison adds in seeing him struggling for words “Yeah dad told me right after Scott did it, I mean, Derek and I will never be the best friends, but I feel bad that Scott did that on his behalf” Allison admits. 

“I’ve thought of Scott as a brother since like preschool we met in the sandbox and I shared my peanut butter cup with him, we ran around the small playground for like five minutes and we were best friends since then, and then he had an asthma attack and passed out I refused to go back to class hung off his arm in the nurses office until Mellissa came and then when she tried to take him away I sobbed so hard they had to call my mother to come and get me as well” Stiles smirks looking away from the ground that he was staring at and finally looks at Allison.

“My dad’s been there for him as well ever since his dad left, I honestly thought he’d never let anything happen to my dad, but he was too busy pining after y…” 

“After me?” Allison nods.

“Sorry” Stiles tells her sheepishly.

“No, it’s fine, we did get a little wrapped up in each other” Allison shrugs.

“I suppose I better go get a few hours of sleep” Stiles tells her standing up the ache in his legs and arms make him wince, maybe training for so long wasn’t the brightest of ideas.

They make their way upstairs then walk up the staircase together parting at the top with a small ‘goodnight’

He can’t get to sleep he just stares at the ceiling imagining what tomorrow was going to be like, imagining the layout for the school and going through all the herbs and plants Chris has taught him about imagining using it to stop the pack from smelling him, not that would really help to be honest because he’s still got classes and the chances are he’s got classes with them all.

Then again, every single one of his classes are Advanced Placement classes so the chances Scott is going to be any of them is slim to none.

///////////////

The smile is wiped off his face in his first-class English he was running late some douche bumped into him and made him drop his books, Allison stayed behind and helped pick them up as they had the same class.

The seats are all taken accept one directly in front of Scott and one at the back of the room behind Lydia.

Allison looks at him then at the seat behind Lydia, she goes to walk in that direction but yanks her backpack with a smirk.

“I don’t think so” He whispers as he pulls her back rushing past her to sit by Lydia,

“Fine but your cooking tonight” She hisses and goes to sit in front of Scott who’s looking at them both confused his nose is sniffing the air unsubtly his eyes darting back and forth, looking longingly at Allison then all confused and sad at Stiles, Jackson who’s sitting in front of Lydia looks up at him then looks away as if his presence wasn’t worthy of him looking.

“Stiles” Lydia smirks looking him up and down giving him a nod.

“Lyd’s” Stiles nods back.

She turns around in her seat and stares at him some more “When did you get hot?” She asks leaning on his desk, looking from his hair to chest his legs are under the table.

Jackson actually looks round and glares at the back of his girlfriend’s head.

“Careful Lydia your werewolf boyfriend might get jealous” he leans forward and whispers to her “he might not appreciate you flirting with me besides you missed your chance, you can still take a shot with me Jackson, you never know I might say yes and you may get lucky” Stiles tells them looking up and Jackson’s quizzical look at Lydia turns into a smirk which surprises Stiles he and Jackson have had a hostile relationship at worst and a friendship of necessity at the best, he was only saying that because winding Jackson up was something that was easy to do, something that he knew how to do because there is one thing for certain being back in this school is feeling like a foreign experience, the one thing he usually has is Scott and for obvious reasons he’s not talking to him.

The teacher walks in and starts the class he focuses on the blackboard he sees Scott turning around to stare at him every so often taking a break from giving the back of Allison’s head the puppy dog eyes.

The teacher orders them to write a three-page essay for one of the books they were supposed to read over the summer and the majority of the class let out a collective groan, but the teacher reminds them that he could make it work and make them read all the papers out to the class, so they shut up.

It’s like a stampede to get out of the Allison reaches the door at the same time that he does, she gives him a sympathetic smile her arm linking his as they head off to world history together.

“Stiles” Allison stiffens as Scott’s voice shouts up from behind them.

“Go away, Scott I’m not ready to talk to you” Stiles whispers knowing the werewolf would hear them.

They rush into their world history class, Scott pauses at the door looking into the class and seeing the teacher at her desk, he sighs like the worlds been put on his shoulders and leaves for his own class.

More and more Students pile into the class and Stiles finds himself looking up when the chair next to him scrapes on the floor and someone takes a seat on the table next to him.

“Good to have you back Batman” Erica tells him smile all bright white teeth and she looks like she genuinely means it.

Stiles finds himself beaming back at her without conscious thought, she looks amazing the last time he saw her she was bloody and bruised beyond recognition, her and Boyd both were but now she looks perfect.

The thought is a surprise to him he thought he’d not want to talk to any of the werewolves, after he’s been training with Chris he thought he’d see them different but looking at Erica he’s just reminded how much he liked the girl and now that he’s finally able to defend himself he’s not got this nagging little feeling deep down that tells him to keep a little distance from the werewolves because if they lose control he could be puppy food.

“Hey Catwoman, how’s Robin?” Stiles asks.

“Who’s Robin?” Erica asks frowning.

“Hmm, actually I don’t know, I suppose Allison is my Robin now” Stiles shrugs.

“I’m more of Talia al Ghul” She tells him before her eyes widen dramatically and her hand clutches her chest “How the hell do I remember her name? Stiles what the hell have you done to me? You’ve turned me into a nerd” She gasps Stiles can’t help but laugh.

Stiles actually can’t believe that he’s smiling with one of the packs he’s been nervous since he left thinking he’d not want to talk to any of them but by the looks of it, it’s just Scott he’s got a problem with.

“There is just one problem with that actually two problems” He says, they both give him a look that tells him to get on with it and he chuckles as he answers, “Batman has slept with Catwoman and Talia” Stiles smirks.

“Well we can always change that” Erica says with a laugh her eyebrows waggling in a suggestive way.

“As nice as that would be I’m sure swamp thing would have something to say” Stiles tells her.

“Please tell me you’re classing Derek as swamp thing” Erica cackles she gets an odd look off the teacher but considering the bell hasn’t rang yet she doesn’t say anything.

“Actually, Swamp things Boyd”

“I think of Boyd as my Cyborg” She smiles.

“You two finally together then?” Stiles questions.

Her blush tells him all’s he needs to know, luckily for Erica she’s saved from saying anything as the bell rings and the teacher starts talking about something that happened 90 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of suicidal thoughts if that triggers you please don't read.

Three more times he heard his name being called by Scott in the hall he thankfully didn’t share any more classes with him though, he shared classes with the rest of the pack and he was surprised to learn he was comfortable around them all.

He and Boyd didn’t speak much in geometry because let’s face it Boyd is basically like the Black Bolt of Beacon Hills when he speaks much like Black Bolt people are shocked and listen to the usually stoic boy, minus the destructive hypersonic voice of course.

Allison shared his next two classes but the last three he was on his own, well he had Lydia who seems to forget she basically ignored him a lot of the time and babbled away to him like he was the only other intellectual in the school which isn’t saying much most people in this school are dumb minus Danny of course.

Allison text him like fifty times telling him Scott had cornered her about ten times not only trying to apologise to her but to ask her what the hell she smells like Stiles for.

It only occurs to him when he reads the text message that he left without telling anyone where he was going accept the lawyers and they wouldn’t have told Scott anything.

It’s Ms McCall he feels sorry for really, she was trying her best to work full time and when she wasn’t she was over at Stiles house trying to get him to eat something, trying to get him out of bed.

She was the only one out of them all that could get in of course as soon as his dad had died he’d ringed his house with mountain ash, the ash should still be around his house unless rain and wind can wash away mountain ash, it is magical after all, so it should still be in place.

“I can’t believe Derek let Scott join the pack” Lydia says looking up from her phone, they’re walking to the boy’s locker room, they have a free period last lesson and Stiles wanted to use it to let Coach know he’s not going to be doing Lacrosse this year, Lydia had decided to tag along.

“What?” 

“Jackson let Derek know he wanted to join the pack when we got back from London because he didn’t like feeling like an omega over the summer he was almost shredded apart by a Rouge werewolf we came across when we took a trip to Stonehenge it took me throwing mountain ash at it for Jackson and I to escape, so he wants to be a part of the pack, and Jackson just let me know that Scott has just told him that there is a pack meeting tonight and Derek would like him to be there and of course Jackson wants me to go with him” Lydia tells them as they stop outside the mens locker room the coach was inside yelling at someone and Stiles just smirked somethings never changed.

“Do me a favour?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah?” 

“Text me the address of the pack meeting to me or Allison? Whenever you find out where it is? We have some indication of what’s coming to Beacon Hills and we want to let him know” Stiles tells her, and she types away on a phone a second later Stiles’ phone vibrates in his pocket.

“He kind of sorted his life out in the summer got himself a loft down town a place the pack chills out and it’s sort of been fortified as best it can against outside threats like hunters and stuff Deaton helped as well” Lydia explains.

“Good for Derek, always knew he could be a good alpha always told Scott he should just give him a chance but Scott couldn’t get over the fact that Derek ‘took away the one opportunity he had to become human again’ which was blatantly a lie from Derek just so Scott would work with him and I tried to tell him that but Scott doesn’t listen to anybody just insisted Derek was trying to stop him and Allison from being together but I mean who would blame Derek if he did want to do that, Kate Argent sexually manipulated a teenager to kill his entire family and I know Allison isn’t her aunt now after spending the summer with her but seriously who would blame Derek for trying to spare Scott the same heartbreak that he went through?” Stiles rants it’s only when he sees Lydia’s eyes widen that he realises he was ranting about Scott, something he’s refrained from doing all summer long.

“When Allison said you held a little bit of anger for Scott she wasn’t kidding! I get what Scott did but what exactly do you blame him for?” Lydia asks and Stiles knows as soon as he opens his mouth his words are harsh by the way she flinches.

“What did he do? Are you crazy? He and Deaton decided they were smarter than everyone else in Beacon Hills they decided to enact a plan that would stop Gerard from becoming a werewolf which guess what? It didn’t work, Scott was lying to everyone for weeks, double crossing everyone pretending to be Gerard’s mole and feeding him information whilst he tried to play the slow game and poison him with mountain ash pills, Scott had plenty of opportunity to attack Gerard but his refusal to hurt anyone led to a lot of peoples deaths, hell Scott grabbed Derek by the back of the head and physically forced him to bite Gerard he’s the reason why Gerard’s a werewolf now, he’s the reason why he’s more dangerous than he ever was before, do I blame him for all that yes, do I blame him for killing my father? Not all the way obviously because that was down to Gerard but deep down inside do I think that had Scott decided to work together with Derek fully, instead of just running around half-cocked worried about the fact that he might not be allowed to be with Allison! Maybe a lot of deaths wouldn’t have happened around Beacon Hills hell yeah I do, maybe if he took those heart eyes off for a second he would have realised how much of a stupid fucking plan it was for a guy that was failing every single class he had to think he could be a better tactician and strategic planner than a freaking serial killer hunter that was doing it for longer than he was alive!” Stiles hisses.

“I didn’t know” Lydia tells him “Hell I didn’t know any of that stuff I only knew the basics from what Jackson told me I didn’t realise Scott was the one that forced Derek to bite Allison’s grandfather or that he was running around behind everyone’s backs, love makes you do crazy things but that’s some Romeo an Juliet level crap” 

“Yeah and that crap that he did or failed to do because he refused to hurt people even though they tried to kill him dozens of times has resulted in me becoming an orphan so I know it sounds like I’m hating on Scott and blaming him for everything but right now that’s what I need to do because to me he’s a major reason why I lost my dad and of course I know omission doesn’t necessarily mean guilt but that’s the way I feel right now, I’ll see you at the meeting” 

“Stiles…” Lydia calls reaching out for him, but he dodges her walking into the men’s locker room.

“You are an absolute idiot Greenburg” Coach is yelling as Stiles knocks on his door “Stilinski? You look jacked up” the coach tells him looking him over “Don’t tell me you’re on steroids they shrink your junk!!” Coach yells.

“Not on steroids coach just spent the summer working out every day” Stiles smirks before sighing “Can I have a word?”

“Get lost Greenburg”

The teenager ran out of the locker room looking relieved.

“Coach I need to let you know I quit Lacrosse” 

“No, you’re not” Coach shakes his head.

“Yeah I am” 

“No, you’re not” 

“Coach I want to quit” 

“Winners never quit and quitters never win, effort only fully releases its reward after a person refuses to quit” Coach tells him.

“Coach quoting Ted Turner and Napoleon Hill isn’t going to change my mind” Stiles lets him know the man looks mildly surprised that he knew the people he was quoting but Stiles was more surprised that Coach knew who those two men are.

“You’ve just told me you spent your summer working out every day you look like that, looking all muscly I’m not letting you quit I want to win this year! Especially after the win you got us last season” Coach smiles. 

“I appreciate that coach but the fact still stands I don’t have the time for an extra curricula I’ve got enough on my plate, besides each season of lacrosse requires parental permission and I don’t have that anymore” Stiles smiles before leaving and walking out the room Lydia’s gone when he gets out so he just goes and waits outside by Allison’s car the bell will ring in six minutes.

He texts Allison and lets her know they’ve got a few things to do after school.

She texts him back that they should go in alone that Derek might not be open to seeing her father until they tell him everything.

He can’t help but agree.

////////////////

The loft door is open, and Stiles is quite amazed at the place, he’s used to Derek sleeping in a burned-out shell of a husk or an abandoned train car or Stiles own room now Derek’s finally got a place.

“Hey” Allison says hesitantly knocking on the open door a few times not every wolf in the room didn’t hear the elevator coming up or was already looking at them before she knocked “May we come in?” 

“Sure” Scott smiles standing up.

“Sit” Derek orders and Scott well Scott obeys sitting down like he’s just been sprayed with a water bottle, Stiles can’t help the way his eyes widen in surprise.

“You smell like gun oil, mountain ash and wolfsbane really Stiles you’re a hunter?” Derek asks he looks sceptical.

“Me a hunter?” Stiles snorts.

“You disappeared for the summer, you reek of Chris Argent you practically smell like Allison now plus you’ve got a gun on your person what am I supposed to think?” 

“Well you know I like werewolves too much to become a hunter” Stiles rolls his eyes going to take a seat next to Erica on the couch he throws his legs over the girl he’s surprised when she leans into him instead of clawing his legs off her Derek must seem surprised that she trusts him too.

“Yes, I was trained by Chris all summer but no I’m not a hunter, and before you say anything about my absence Chris and Allison aren’t hunting werewolves anymore well actually that’s a lie we are hunting one wolf but that’s why we’re here we wanna work with you”

“Why would I work with the Argents?” Derek asks unimpressed Stiles realises two things one he didn’t immediately dismiss the idea and two he didn’t include the fact that he wouldn’t work with Stiles just the Argent’s.

“Well this particular werewolf wants you dead, so we’ve been looking for him all summer to try and stop that happening and also he forced you to make him” Stiles tells Derek his eyes locked on Derek’s even as he nods in the direction of Scott.

“Gerard” Derek growls.

“That’s impossible the plan me and Deaton made stopped him from turning” Scott shouts.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’ve just said that it means we can all go home and rest up let’s all pretend like everything’s fine and dandy and everyone doesn’t have to watch their backs for the evil bastard to kill us or our families, good thing I don’t have to worry about that huh?” Stiles says his voice cold.

“The pills didn’t work?” Derek questions.

“No” Allison tells him striding forward.

Derek eyes her hesitantly she stops a few feet away and hands him the file she was holding.

“Confirmed sightings of Gerard, notice the camera flare, also police reports of people he’s tore apart notice the claw marks, also this…” Stiles tells Derek standing himself he doesn’t stop a few feet away the picture clutched in his hand that he’s just took out of his pocket.

“Two days ago in Mexico we came across a picture, well when I said we came across it what I actually mean is that it was sent to Chris by a hunter family up there, I think you and I have more in common now than we did before Derek, what do you say you wanna help me kill the people that killed our family?” 

Derek frowns the picture is gently taken out of his hands his eyes widen in shock and he looks back up to Stiles his eyes widening in shock.

“Please tell me this is a fake?” Derek asks his voice small.

“I don’t think it is Derek” Stiles tells him his voice showing how sort he was.

“Everybody leave” Derek orders.

Stiles nods and goes to leave but a hand on his arm stops him from leaving.

“Stay and explain?” Derek asks and that’s what surprises Stiles most of all the fact that he asked and not ordered.

“Sure” Stiles nods looking to Allison “You go”

“You sure?” he just nods she throws the keys over to him and he catches them in one hand, Derek smirks at the feat that the old spaz would never have been able to pull off but his face goes back to the shocked white it was a second ago.

“You take the car, Lyd’s can you drop me home?” Allison questions her best friend.

“Sure” 

They wait a few while everyone piles out Scott sticks around.

“I should stay and find out what’s going on” He tries but Derek growl and Stiles harsh laughter makes him leave.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything” Derek tells him as he goes to look out the window presumably to watch the pack climb into their cars down below “Start with where the hell you went this summer, why I couldn’t get into your house after your dad died and why the hell your phone was switched off all summer” 

So he explains why he needed to get away from everything, the offer that Chris had made him to train him up and they could hunt Gerard together, told him about training every day of the summer, he even admitted to the older man something that he hasn’t admitted to anyone that the only reason he didn’t fall apart after his father’s death was because he had something to put his mind to, Chris and Allison had helped him with that.

“You know you don’t have no one right? You have me, you have the pack you could have come to me after your dad died I would have helped” Derek admits.

“I was contemplating suicide Derek” Stiles admits it’s another thing he’s never told anyone “Yeah I know it wasn’t healthy to replace that with vengeance but I’m dealing with it, I’m dealing with him dad’s death if I stayed here everything would have festered and I’m scared to think what I would have done to myself” Stiles tells him.

The next thing he knows he’s being pulled into a hug by the werewolf his face is buried in his chest and Stiles feels his tears soaking the werewolves Henley.

“I’m Sorry about your dad” Derek tells him the rumble in his chest and the beating of his heart makes him feel safe somehow.

He doesn’t know how long he was stood there being held by Derek, it was long enough that it should feel weird that his werewolf acquaintance was holding on to him like they’ve been something more than kind of allies for the last year, and yet it doesn’t feel weird it feels right he feels safe, it’s only when he pulls away does he realise he misses being in the protective hold of the werewolf he misses the warmth as well.

“So, this is real then?” Derek asks holding the picture up.

“As far as we can tell yeah?” Stiles nods his breath leaving in a rush as he realises how much hell is going to be coming to Beacon Hills.

“So, Kate’s alive and teamed up with her father, how the hell is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but I know they’re both going to try and kill you Gerard want’s your alpha power and Kate just wants to kill you but one things for sure I’m gonna be here to help you kill them both once and for all”

“For your father?”

“And your family as well” Stiles nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles does something he hasn’t done in a very long time!

Something he doesn’t even realise he was doing until it was over!

He slept! Like actually slept for a full seven hours and forty-two minutes according to Derek anyway who remained awake the entire night on the other couch reading a book.

He doesn’t remember the last time he slept for longer than three hours, even before his father died, he still didn’t sleep.

It’s weird and scary especially considering everything Chris has been teaching him lately he should be wary of werewolves but around Derek he seems oddly at peace, more so than he has with Chris over the last few months.

Of course, he owes Chris a debt, without the man teaching him and helping him pick himself up after his dad, he knows he wouldn’t have survived would have ended it all to see his mother and father in the afterlife.

Derek just seems to settle him somehow and that thought scares him to high hell, but then again, he and Derek have always had that little dance going, they save each other they always do.

Though the crying and talking about dead parents and revenge plans may have just tired him out so completely that he had no choice but to crash hard into the best sleep ever.

He’s going to blame it on that it’s safer to think about it that way, than what the whole Derek thing might mean.

“Coffee’s just brewed or there’s red bulls in the fridge” Derek tells him tearing his rapt attention away from Oliver Twist in his hands to smile over the pages of the book at him.

“I’m good, I don’t drink coffee or red bull anymore” Stiles tells him stretching and feels his muscles come alive.

Derek stares at him as if he’s just said he’s actually an alien from the planet Krypton.

“What?” Stiles asks smiling.

“Who are you and what have you done to Stiles Stilinski? Last year I saw you nearly knock over old Mrs Cooper in the supermarket because you thought she was reaching for the last red bull in the fridge, and didn’t you punch Isaac in the face for taking the last cup of coffee?”

“He was a douchbag who deserved it, he already had seven cups and he’s a creature of the night I was the one that needed the extra stimulation because you don’t know how to use google for shit to see how to deal with a simple water sprite” 

“You broke his nose and fractured your wrist” 

“His nose healed in two minutes whereas my hairline fracture took weeks! I told everyone the last cup was mine he got what he deserved” Stiles tells Derek as he gets up and heads in the little kitchen, he hears Derek’s chuckle and he makes him smile as well.

He grabs a bottle of smart water out the fridge and walks back the couch he searches the cushions for his phone when Derek holds it up to him.

“Allison rang ten times, so I put it on silent, sent her a text for you so she wouldn’t come in guns blazing” He tells him, and his voice sounds strange.

“What?” Stiles questions as he looks through his phone, he puts it on loud again and see’s the missed calls off Allison and the seven off Scott as well.

“You and Allison seem… close” Derek tells him his tone clipped on the word ‘close’

“Stop right there, before you even ask Allison and I are not fucking… besides you’d be able to smell it on me so use your nose sourwolf” 

“I am” 

“Then why ask?” 

“Because it smells like you are... I’m only worried in case Scott smells it and his wolf sees red” It’s an obvious lie but Stiles won’t call him out on it.

He throws himself back on the couch with a sigh the water bottle pressed to his forehead is nice and cool.

“Allison and I have sort have used each other over the summer, we both needed to get away, we were with each other night and day, training, attempting to talk about the one thing that turned out worlds apart, Gerard, she and I were never really friends before, she was dating my best friend but we never hung out alone didn’t speak unless it was about Scott, or the werewolf stuff or even about Lydia, more acquaintances than actual friends but over the summer we actually talked for once and she helped me get through a lot and I will always be grateful to her for that, she taught me how to use a compound bow, taught me how to use ring daggers and I finally mastered them after several cuts” He tells Derek pulling one out that was tucked in a knife holder strapped to his ankle and twirling it around his finger as he carries on speaking “We took up parkour together, then agreed that we would never do it again after the disastrous failed attempt, we have more in common than I ever thought we did but no we aren’t screwing and we will never screw, because I’m gay” 

“You are?” Derek questions the book he was reading snaps shut and when Stiles looks up, he sees he has the older werewolves attention.

“Yeah while I was away, I kissed a boy and liked it” Stiles waves him off putting the dagger back in the holster.

“That doesn’t necessarily make you gay” Derek tries and Stiles snorts, Stiles had said that himself until he actually found out.

“I had sex with three boys and one girl in France realised I was only ever into one girl in my life and that was Lydia and when I look back at her without the rose tinted glasses on I realise I was liking her for all the wrong reasons, Scott had started liking girls so I thought it was the norm so I picked the prettiest most unobtainable girl our age”

“Your sixteen Stiles, you shouldn’t have been having sex at all! It’s illegal!” Derek tells him, and it makes him smile because he knows it’s something his dad would have said.

“Actually it was consensual and heterosexual and homosexual acts are legal from the age of fifteen in France, which seems a little low to me but I went on a google search and found out most countries within the European Union have similar ages some are fifteen, a lot of them are sixteen and some are even eighteen like here some places are as young as fourteen besides, I live in a world of werewolves and Kanima’s and crazy hunters, I could die any minute Luke was hot and was seventeen it was a good first time besides I’m almost seventeen so don’t start”

Derek grumbles something unintelligible but he’s stopped from asking when the door bangs open.

Stiles it trained not to jump much now but he nearly does, and his hand inches to one of his weapons until he sees Allison stroll in clothes in one hand all wrapped up in a neat dry-clean bag and his flask in the other hand she smiles when she sees him.

“You look like you enjoyed your sleep” she says strolling forward she’s dressed in a nice dress and she hands Stiles his flask.

He takes a deep inhale of the liquid and lets out a small hum as he takes a long sip.

“Tea?” Derek questions.

“Proper English tea, I met this little old British woman in France she showed me how to make the best cup of tea ever” Stiles tells him.

“You mean the absolute rudest women, ever don’t you? She came into that café we were in and started shouting loud enough that every customer in the place heard her shout the directions for the waiter to make the tea correctly” Allison scoffs shoving his feet out the way and sitting down on the couch she puts the garment bag over the back of the couch.

“Might have been a bit harsh the way she did it, but I got back to the apartment and I saw the light she was completely right”

“Is that a suit?” Derek asks nodding to the bag “A bit fancy for school isn’t it” 

“No just a pair of trousers and a shirt” Allison smiles back politely she’s still uncomfortable around Derek no doubt remembering when she’d tried to kill him like a wild animal.

“We aren’t going to school today, we have a meeting at the bank, well I do they want me to finalise the ownership of the house in person and discuss some things to do with my leftover inheritance apparently they want to set me to with a financial advisor to help me best manage my money and my father left a safety deposit box in the banks possession so I’ve got to go through it and decide if I want to take the things in it or if I want to sign it over to my name” Stiles smiles and Derek can see the hurt on his face it’s clear he wants to say something but he doesn’t feel comfortable around Allison judging by the looks he throws her.

“Showers free if you have time” Derek offers instead “I’m gonna go on a little run through the preserve now that Erica’s here” 

“Where’s Erica?” Stiles questions and as soon as the words are out of his mouth the door slides open and in walks, Erica looking mouthwateringly hot in yoga pants and a tight top and seriously if Stiles wasn’t gay, he would be popping one of those inappropriately times teenage boners right about now.

“Hey Batman” She walks in smirking bottle of water clutched in her hand.

“You run through the preserve this early?” Stiles shoots back as a reply.

“Of course Derek and I jog every morning it’s a great way to bond with my alpha besides I’m the fastest in the pack so gotta make sure I keep that mantle, well I’m the smartest too but that’s safe I don’t have to fight to maintain that title you’ve seen the idiots in the pack” She laughs.

“You might be the fastest Beta” Derek tells him emphasising the Beta, to let everyone know he’s still the alpha and nobody is better than him “But Stiles is the smartest in the pack and you’re never going to reach him” Derek laughs and he honest to go sticks his tongue out at her which makes the other girl giggle.

“You can let yourself out when you’re ready, I’ll be back in an hour or so with doughnuts if your still here” Derek smiles as he grabs Stiles unopened bottle of water and heads out the door with it.

“Derek’s just said you were the smartest in his pack” Allison says with a smirk in Stiles direction after a minute of silence, when she’s sure the werewolves were out of earshot.

“What? No, he didn’t” Stiles snorts.

“Yeah he did” She nods back.

“Well I am super smart” Stiles dodges the question grabbing the suit bag and walking to the bathroom.

His heart is beating in his chest the whole way to the bathroom, was it just a slip of the tongue or does Derek actually consider him pack? 

Why the hell does the possibility of Derek considering him pack make him feel warm inside?

//////////////

The meeting at the bank absolutely sucked, he was lectured and talked at for the best part of 2 hours, being talked down too by the old bank manager wasn’t fun at all, listening to their fake sympathies about his dad’s death sucked even more.

The absolute worst thing was listening to the financial advisor tell him ‘how lucky he was to have such a large sum of money at his age, and if he spent it well, he wouldn’t have to worry about a thing again’

Thank god Allison was there because he wanted to punch the man so bad.

“Sir?” A voice asks to the side and Stiles mentally shakes thoughts of the meeting off and looks to the women at the checkout, she’s looking at him expectantly and Stiles looks down to see she’s already packed his shopping for him.

“Oh sorry, was running through essay plans in my mind” he smiles lying the girl blushes and waves him off with a small it’s fine he realises she goes to his school she’s a senior “How much do I owe you?” 

“Seventeen seventy-five” She smiles, Stiles pulls out a twenty and hands it over.

“Keep the change” he tells her as he grabs his bag and leaves the shop his mind wondering over possible plans for killing Gerard and Kate anything to stop thinking of the money burning a hole in his bank account and the tempts to just get on a plane to anywhere that wasn’t Beacon Hills, to anywhere that didn’t remind him of death and the supernatural.

Maybe Hawaii or France again, it was easy to get served alcohol over there.

A clawed hand grabs him roughly on the shoulder and Stiles reacts on instance his elbow flies out and hits the person behind him he’s confident he hit the nose with his elbow he uses the other persons weight against them and his arm swings around to grab them and within a second, he’s flipped them to the ground.

His hand goes to his knife as he drops to the floor his knee digging into the man’s back (It’s definitely a man) his knife is drawn, and the point is pressed to the nape of his neck.

“Who are you?” Stiles asks his voice coming out cold.

“Is it true?” The growly voice of Peter is recognisable even if it sounds strange what with Stiles’ knee pressing roughly down on his back making his breathing to become more laboured.

Stiles rolls his eyes and gets up off Peter he pockets the knife and goes to pick up his shopping.

“Stupid zombie wolf” Stiles growls as he looks for his items, he has to kneel down under a car to retrieve a can of soup which is dented to hell and had rolled under a car he’s surprised he could see it the parking lot was pitch black and the sky wasn’t any better.

“Is it true?” Peter asks again holding up packaged kale.

Stiles snatches it and stuffs it into his bag with his other dented items “That the medical name for the butt crack is the intergluteal cleft? Yeah that’s true…” That gets him another growl and Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“About the Argents Stiles?” 

“Oh yeah” Stiles nods “Gerard’s a werewolf and he’s with daughter dearest Kate who according to photographs captured by a Mexican hunting family turns blue and has pretty green eyes” Stiles nods.

“How is that possible?” Peter growls “I ripped out her throat”

“Well according to Chris if the claws go in deep enough it can…”

“Turn people” Peter finishes for him realisation dawning upon him “But her heart stopped I heard it, you have to be alive for the transformation to take” he frowns and Stiles can see Peter’s brain literally try and come up with an explanation.

“Yeah well whatever the hell she is you turned a dangerous murdering psychopath into something even more dangerous so congratulations, not only do we have to deal with her we have to deal with her murdering psychopath of a werewolf father as well, so nice going Peter your need for vengeance is probably going to get us all killed, I really wish Laura Hale would have stayed away and that way you’re crazy ass would have never have become alpha and I might actually still have my family and be living my life ignorant to the supernatural” Stiles tells the older man as he shoves past him and gets in his car.

He leaves Peter still standing in the middle of the parking lot as he peels out of there mentally wishing this day would just fucking end it’s been the worst morning and now the night isn’t any better.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
